Prezentow moc
by Yami-norka
Summary: Draco chce mnóstwo prezentów na święta, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru rozpieszczać kochanka.


**Tytuł i link do oryginału:** h t t p :/ /w w w. fanfiction . net/ s /2201378 /1 / Gifts_Gifts_Gifts  
**Autor:** Andreas K N

**Tłumaczenie:** Yami-no  
**Beta zwykła i językowa:** Lasair :*  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Zgoda:** tak

Prezentów Moc

— Chcę prezentów!  
— Eee... Co? — Żądanie padło jak grom z jasnego nieba i Harry, stojąc po kolana w śniegu, miał trudność z powiązaniem faktów.  
— Niedługo święta! Chcę prezentów! Mnóstwo! — Kiedy Draco podskakiwał, Harry zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że taka ilość białego puchu go nie spowalniała. Najwidoczniej jego chłopak był na tyle filigranowy, że mógł stąpać po zamrożonych kryształkach wody. A może po prostu nie zwracał uwagi na śnieg, w związku z czym ten postanowił odpuścić sobie klejenie się do niego? A może to przez machanie rękami?  
— Ach, a _mnóstwo_ znaczy dokładnie _ile_?  
— Hmmm — mruknął Draco, kończąc swoje przeczenie prawom śniegowej grawitacji, Harry z kolei przedzierał się do niego z trudnościami i zatrzymał się, słysząc kolejne słowa: — Straciłem rachubę.  
— Nie mów, że zrobiłeś listę.  
— Oczywiście, że zrobiłem.  
— Aha, więc jak długa jest?  
— Bardzo długa.  
Harry jęknął.  
— Oczywiście twoja matka zajmie się większością punktów?  
— Merlinie, oczywiście, że nie. Ona ma własną.  
— Zrobiłeś dla niej _osobną_ listę?  
— To właśnie powiedziałem. Ale wracając do rzeczy. Dasz mi dużo, dużo, bardzo dużo prezentów, prawda?  
Harry odwrócił się i westchnął. Było to westchnienie zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla Draco, westchnienie, którego głębia mogłaby symbolizować ich miłość albo po prostu naprawdę ogromną frustrację.  
— Słyszałeś zapewne, że Gwiazdka to czas dawania? — Draco przytaknął. — Nie dostawania. — Ślizgon spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
— Dawanie nie może się obyć bez otrzymywania.  
— Oczywiście. Ale powinieneś czerpać większą radość z dawania!  
Draco uśmiechnął się promieniście.  
— Zatem ustalone! Ty dostaniesz swoją radość, ja dostanę prezenty! A ponieważ dasz mi ich całe mnóstwo, twoja radość będzie przeogromna.  
— To jest... to po prostu... to takie... — Chciał powiedzieć: „typowe dla ciebie", ale za bardzo kochał Draco, żeby używać zaimków osobowych w podobnych zdaniach.  
W międzyczasie Draco zaczął grzebać w pakunkach, zdających się mieścić w sobie całe Hogsmeade. Wydawało się, że nie słucha Harry'ego, który zdecydował się w końcu na określenie go samolubnym.  
Draco spojrzał na niego, wyciągając z torby wyglądający na bardzo długi zwój pergaminu. Prychnął, wyjmując ręce z torby i ciagnąc za sobą listę zawijająca mu się wokół nóg.  
— Ach tak? — zapytał.  
Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i cofnął się nieznacznie.  
— Tak.  
— Ty — Draco przygryzł wargę — uważasz, że jestem samolubem?  
— Cóż, znasz na to jakieś inne przymiotniki? — rzucił ostro Harry. Nie było dobrze. Draco zazwyczaj miał w nosie narzekanie na jego brak przyzwoitego (czytaj: gryfońskiego) charakteru. Ale teraz nagle coś się zmieniło. I było to bardzo niepokojące.  
Draco uniósł brew, a warga po lewej stronie twarzy lekko się uniosła.  
— Przecież stwarzam ci doskonałą okazję dawania i otrzymywania w zamian tego ciepłego, puchatego uczucia, na którym wam, Gryfonom, chyba tak bardzo zależy.  
— Nie słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, że liczą się intencje?  
Draco wyglądał na trochę zagubionego w myślach, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Tak. — Podszedł do Harry'ego. — Słyszałem. — Włożył listę w dłonie kochanka. — Pomyśl o tym — dodał, ruszając w stronę zamku.  
Harry chwycił zwitek, zanim upadł na ziemię i obrzucił jego długość krytycznym wzrokiem. Podniósł go do góry i zaczął nim machać jak serwerką na pożegnanie.  
— To ma być ta twoja _lista_?  
— Nie — odpowiedział mu Draco, nie zatrzymując się. — To mój testament. Idę właśnie na ścięcie mojej pięknej główki.  
— Świetnie. Więc nie będzie ci z niej już nic potrzebne!  
— Na to wygląda!

_

— Wyglądasz na smutnego — zauważyła Hermiona, śledząc wzrokiem ciemną, przygarbioną sylwetkę przyjaciela, wbijającego paznokcie w obicie fotela.  
— Nie jestem smutny — odpowiedział Harry, próbując samym wzrokiem zmusić płomienie w kominku, by eksplodowały. — Jestem wściekły.  
Hermiona westchnęła. Znała to spojrzenie.  
— Co on znowu narobił?  
— Dał mi listę.  
Przyjaciółka zamrugała. Powtórzyła procedurę kilkakrotnie, nie mogąc połączyć faktów.  
— Listę… tego, co zrobić, żeby cię zdenerwować? — Zawsze podejrzewała, że takowa istnieje. W końcu byłoby to w stylu tego małego dupka.  
— Nie — warknął. — Listę prezentów, które mam mu dać.  
— Ach.  
— Taak…  
— Jest długa?  
— Tak.  
— Ale z pewnością jego matka pokry…  
— Właśnie, że nie! Ona dostanie swoją własną! Ta jest tylko dla mnie!  
— Ach.  
— Taak…  
— Jest _bardzo_ długa?  
Harry wyjął z kieszeni pognieciony pergamin i rzucił go Hermionie.  
— Przeczytaj sobie. Ja nie mogę. Rozsadziłbym ze złości całą wieżę.  
— Ech — westchnęła dziewczyna, rozwijając papier. — Oczywiście. Ale naprawdę… — Przeczytała pierwsze życzenie. — Khem. Nie uważasz, że jednak _ty_ powinieneś ją przeczytać? No wiesz…  
— Nie! — Odskoczył, gapiąc się na nią. Płomienie otaczające jego głowę nadawały mu iście demoniczny wygląd. — Chcę, żebyś na własne oczy zobaczyła, jaki z niego zarozumiały, zakochany w sobie, samolubny kutas.  
Hermiona kontynuowała czytanie z rosnącym szokiem na twarzy.  
— Ale... — Oderwała wzrok od kartki, patrząc na Harry'ego błagalnie. — Nie uważasz… — Jej twarz była bardzo zarumieniona, bynajmniej nie od płomieni. — No wiesz, to w końcu _twoja_ lista.  
— Nie! To lista najbardziej rozpieszczonego, wyrachowanego gnojka na świecie! — Z powiewającą wokół żywo gestykulujących rąk szatą Harry przypominał wielkiego, szalonego nietoperza. Hrabiego Drakulę. Hermiona spojrzała na listę podważającą zdrowie umysłowe Draco.  
Po chwili stwierdziła, że nie powinna tego robić.  
— O rany — szepnęła.  
— Jest aż tak źle? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nrfgh — mruknęła.  
— Poślę to po prostu jego matce. To wszystko jej wina — zawyrokował.  
— Nie uważam, żeby był to dobry pomysł — udało się jej wykrztusić.  
— Dlaczego? Ona najwidoczniej jest przyzwyczajona do spełniania wszystkich zachcianek swojego synalka — mruknął. — Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?  
Chcąc przestać wyglądać jak otwierająca usta złota rybka, Hermiona powróciła do czytania. Była to strategia, która w jej przypadku zawsze działała.  
Och, ale czasem coś się zmienia...  
— Wiesz — zaczął Harry — to naprawdę nie jest zabawne.  
Przyjaciółka przestała chichotać, przykładając papier do piersi Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się ponownie.  
— Ja... — zaczęła. — Myślę, że muszę się… położyć na chwilę. A ty… no cóż… powinieneś to przeczytać. Ona jest całkiem… — zastanowiła się nad dobrym słowem. — Interesująca — stwierdziła i wybiegła z pokoju, mijając się z Ronem.  
— Eee…? Co do… Miona? — W oddali trzasnęły drzwi. Ron odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — O co chodziło?  
— O to! — powiedział Harry, wskazując na długi pergamin. — To dowód na to, jak samolubny i _zachłanny_ jest Malfoy. — Przy Ronie zawsze nazywał go _Malfoyem_. Gdy mówił o _Draco_, rozmowa z przyjacielem stawała się niemożliwa.  
Rudzielec wziął listę z rąk Harry'ego, uśmiechając się szeroko. To jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej!  
Zaczął czytać i uśmiech zniknął.  
— Widzisz? — powiedział Harry. — On jest taki…  
— Obrzydliwy!  
— Tak! On… zaraz. Co?  
— Ble — jęknął Ron, tracąc kolory, których chwilę wcześniej nabawiła się Hermiona.  
— Co? Zażyczył sobie… zestawu dla młodych śmierciożerców czy coś takiego? No co? Dlaczego wydajesz takie odgłosy? Ta lista nie jest przeklęta. No wiesz, dotykałem jej, tak samo jak Hermiona… Czekaj, gdzie idziesz?  
Lista pofrunęła w jego kierunku, a na zatrzaśniętych drzwiach łazienki wyświetlił się napis: „PRYSZNIC!".  
Harry wstał, podnosząc z ziemi pogięty papier, prostując go i czytając pierwsze życzenie:  
„Chcę duży pędzel i roztopioną czekoladę". Zamrugał i czytał dalej. „Bitą śmietanę". Przewidziałby zapewne następną część: „podaną na Twoim nagim ciele", gdyby mógł wyjść z szoku. „Tysiąc namiętnych pocałunków. Koc z Twego ciała. Duże ilości płynów ustrojowych, nie związanych z dzieciństwem."  
Wodził wzrokiem w górę i w dół, czytając każdy punkt na długiej liście.  
Harry musiał z kimś poważnie porozmawiać.  
Zarówno prysznic, jak i drzemka mogą zająć trochę czasu.  
To oznaczało, że została tylko jedna osoba.

_

— Twierdzisz więc, że to twoja lista z życzeniami na święta?  
Draco wyjrzał zza gazety i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
— Tak.  
Harry zrobił kolejny krok w jego kierunku.  
— Nie — powiedział.  
Draco podniósł się, przestając jednocześnie się uśmiechać.  
— Co takiego? — Wyglądał na całkowicie zbitego z tropu.  
— To nie twoje życzenia.  
Ślizgon pochylił się i spojrzał na zapisany pergamin.  
— Oczywiście, że są moje. Tę listę sporządziły moje nieziemskie rączki.  
— Nie. Nie jest — zaprzeczył Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. — To lista tego, co _ja_ chcę dostać na Gwiazdkę.  
Draco odchylił się, pozwalając, by na jego usta powrócił zadziorny uśmieszek.  
— Doprawdy?  
— O tak. — Gryfon oblizał usta. — Wiesz, jak bardzo zależy mi na tym, by szerzyć radość dawania...  
Draco natychmiast wstał i znalazł się przed Harrym.  
— A ja bardzo lubię dostawać.  
— Och, dostaniesz, nie martw się — obiecał Harry, popychając kochanka w stronę biurka. Draco wyszczerzył się.  
— Zatem dawaj, co tam masz. Możesz też przestać dowcipkować, to moja działka.  
— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.  
Zsuwając swoje spodnie do kostek, Draco oplótł chłopaka nogami w pasie i przyciągnął go do pierwszego z wygłodniałych pocałunków.  
Harry postanowił podarować mu mnóstwo przedświątecznych prezentów.  
Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby mu odmówić.  
To był chyba jego wrodzony talent.

Rozpieszczony dupek. 

**Koniec**


End file.
